Hush
by Yume Musume
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Sorrow / Silence / Solace / Breathe again. Quizás la vida era una mierda y quién sabe cuánto lograría soportar, pero estaba seguro de que al lado de Kenneth McCormick, podría disfrutar aunque fuera un poco. / Yaoi/ShonenAi / Stenny / K*2 /


**D**i_scl_ai_m_e_r : __**S**__outh __**P**__ark _ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad de **T**rey **P**arker, **M**att **S**tone & **C**omedy **C**entral.

* * *

**100** **T **_h _e _m _e **F **a _n f _i_c t _i o _n _ **C **_h _a _l l _e _n _g e:

**S**_** . **_o ._ r . r . __o__ . w ._

Miró el paisaje: nevado. No había nada a kilómetros de ahí salvo nieve, casas y gente monótona, conformista. Llevaba horas tumbado en el pasto del jardín de enfrente de su casa pensando en ello.

Aquella sensación de vacío lo había llevado de nuevo a unirse a los góticos cuando tenía quince años. Poco a poco se alejó de ellos, pero seguía siendo el mismo Stan Marsh deprimido y vestido de negro.

Se preguntó un par de veces las consecuencias de su muerte, o a quiénes podría afectar, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Lo pensó detenidamente: Si esa noche no soportara más el entorno, a aquella molesta gente que siempre trataba de guiar su vida con sus reglas, con su moral, con las normas ridículas que lo guiaban una y otra vez por caminos que no quería seguir, ¿acaso se sentiría alguien mal? ¿Acaso _él_ se sentiría mal?

Lo amaba.

Había descubierto un poco de tiempo atrás que la única persona que realmente lograba iluminarlo un poco, era él. Incluso su súper mejor amigo se había quedado atrás. Después de todo, su madre era la mayor moralista del pueblo, era de esperarse que él siguiera sus pasos, aunque fuera un poco. Eso lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Ya no era igual estar con Kyle.

Cuando recién lo notó, trató de negarlo. Es decir, habían sido amigos toda la vida, y ahora, a sus dieciocho años no iba a decir que era un idiota. Aunque en el fondo, lo creía. Sabía que su amigo judío tenía sentimientos de otra clase para con él, e incluso intentó darle una relación, pero no funcionó. Todo por _él. _A pesar de ello, Kyle le ofreció su amistad incondicional. Seguramente la pasaba muy mal por su culpa.

Era una mierda. Todo lo era.

A veces pensaba que quizá, el idiota era él mismo, Stan Marsh, y que él hacía bulto en la vida de los demás. Siempre que pensaba eso, anhelaba desaparecer, pues sabía que en sus pensamientos y acciones terminaba por dañar a quienes le podían importar, que ahora era un número muy reducido de gente.

De cualquier manera, nadie le importaba tanto como _él _y lo sabía. En algún punto pasó de ser uno de sus mejores amigos a ser su confidente y, finalmente, el amor de su vida.

**-¿Stan?** -Escuchó la brillante voz de Kenny McCormick. Ahora no usaba la capucha de su parka y podía hacerse escuchar mejor**. -¿Vamos a clases? –**Le estiró la mano a su amigo gótico.

Lo miró detenidamente: Su piel blanca y tersa, las tres perforaciones en la oreja derecha, el cabello rubio batido, sus ojos azules. Sonrió alegre. Con él, a diferencia de cuando sonreía para el resto de la gente, era sincero. Nacía desde lo más profundo de su pecho y se extendía hasta que el mundo entero notaba su felicidad.

Aceptó la mano de su amigo y se puso de pie. Se sacudió un poco y se acomodó con los dientes la pieza que llevaba en la perforación del labio.

-¡Me gusta cómo te delineaste los ojos hoy! –Exclamó el pobre de la ciudad.

-Gracias, Kenny. –Sonrió Stan con amplitud.

-¡No hay de qué! –Pasó el brazo por el cuello de su amigo azabache.

**-¡Vaya, vaya! –**Se escuchó la voz de Cartman. **–Si son los maricas, ¿ya van a la escuela? Se tomarán de las manos, ¿cierto? **

**-Claro que sí, culo gordo. **–Río el rubio. –**Lo llevaré abrazado hasta la escuela, luego lo besaré frente a ti y tendremos sexo desenfrenado. ¿Te quieres unir? **

**-¡Qué asco!-** Cartman aún no superaba del todo aquel racismo. **-¡Al carajo, yo me voy!**

Ambos se miraron cuando el castaño se hubo ido. No pudieron evitarlo y lanzaron una risita cómplice que se tornó en carcajadas. Con nadie era capaz de reír así ya. Quizás la vida era una mierda y quién sabe cuánto lograría soportar, pero estaba seguro de que al lado de Kenneth McCormick, podría disfrutar aunque fuera un poco.

Lo miró y lanzó un suspiro.

"_Al lado de Kenneth McCormick..."_ eso sonaba tan marica y lo hacía sentir tan marica que no lo soportó y vomitó sobre su amigo.

**-¡Ugh!** –Se sacudió Kenny**. –Vaya, Stan. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. –**Lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

¡Felices fiestas, hij s mí s!

Desaparecí, pero volví :3 Espero que lo que he escrito en esta ocasión les guste. Se trata de un fic especial de 4 caps, cada uno con un tema del 100 theme challenge.

Les mando muchos abrazos y espero que tengan muchos regalos y mucha comida *w*


End file.
